littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 - Hungry Pets! Transcript
(The episode begins with Madison coming inside Littlest Pet Shop 2) Madison: G.M.B.A.M.T.! Blythe: Who the what now? Mrs. Twombly: Uhhh... come again? Madison: Good Morning, Blythe And Mrs. Twombly! Blythe: Oh I get it. Good one, Madison. Mrs. Twombly: I was hoping that you would say something like that. Madison: Thanks. Anyway... I was hoping of checking on the pets. Do you know where they are? Blythe: Oh they're at the day camp area taking care of. All 22 of them. Madison: Well just tell them that I just brought some kibble and some of the treats that I have brought for them to feed. Even that I don't know what their names are again. Blythe: Don't worry, Madison. I know them cause they're my friends. And their your friends too. Mrs. Twombly: And they'll be the first ever pets to ever go hungry for kibble. Madison: And who are the luckiest pets they are gonna be? Mrs. Twombly: Why... Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling. Madison: (Gasps) Whoooooo-hoooooooooooo!! (Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling woke up in the day camp area and heard Madison cheer and shout as we fade to black and go to the theme song) song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we fade back to Madison cheering on screen right in front of Blythe and Mrs .Twombly) Madison: Whooooooooo-hoooooooooooo!! Really, Mrs. Twombly!? I get to feed all seven Pets at the same time!?! Mrs. Twombly: Of course. But I must forgot to tell you. They're just customers' pets. So I want you to take the bags of kibble and feed them lots of it. Madison: Thanks, Mrs. T! (She runs toward the day camp area by going in to see all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and their new clubhouse they just built during their clubhouse show from episode 2) Hi-yah, Pets! Wiggles: Hey! Madison! And where is Blythe? Madison: She's at the cash register with Mrs. T! They told me that I'm going to feed seven pets. Madame Pom: Who's the luckiest pets that you're going to feed them with the bags of kibble? Madison: Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson and Penny Ling. They are the seven main pets inside the day camp area. Wiggles: No way! I was suppose to eat those kibbles! Sweet Cheeks: We're having a compensation. If you're looking for the seven pets that you were looking for, Madison they're right over there sleeping on their beds. They're really hungry pets you know. Esteban: And if they wanted to show you the clubhouse we just made from the clubhouse show yesterday, go tell them that we did. Madison: Thanks. (She walks toward the seven main Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Ready to be fed by your pro, Pets? Zoe: (Gasps) Our owners are here to feed us some kibble!? Where are they? Madison: She's right in front of you! Minka: Ooh! So excited!! Penny Ling: You mean... you're gonna feed us, kibble? Madison: That's right. Pepper: Can't the other pets that we just met have some kibble too? Sunil: We've all got to share the same pet food you know. Vinnie: Gotta have mine with a lot of crispy and yummy insects if you know what I mean. Russell: That is if we wanted to show you the clubhouse that we just built by ourselves right inside our day camp area. Madison: Sure. (The seven pets showed Madison around the inside of the clubhouse with no furniture in it) Russell: Ah here we are. This is our place. Sunil: Please come right in and look around for yourself. Vinnie: Don't be shy. Come on in. (Madison came right in the clubhouse and every single clubhouse is made of wood) Madison: Didn't you make all these yourselves? Penny Ling: Yes. We even have help from our pet friends since there's 22 of us now. Pepper: Now there's more room for each and every single one of us pets in the clubhouse. Minka: We like to call it the clubhouse day camp area. Zoe: Even dogs like me could come right in. We are the most important pets ever. Russell: There are no owners to take care of us no one to feed to us. And so on and so far. Madison: O...K... I'm just gonna leave these bags of kibble right inside the new clubhouse. Just in case you get hungry. (Does so as she leaves the clubhouse) Sunil: Wow. That was the nicest thing you ever said. Vinnie: Just call when you need us before we starve. Buttercream: (Came right inside the new clubhouse by hopping) How's it going in there you guys?! Penny Ling: Everything's going great, Buttercream! We just loved our new clubhouse that we just build by putting it inside our day camp area. Buttercream: Are you kidding!? I just love and love the new and improved clubhouse O' abovehouse! Penny Ling: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face and stamps her feet several times and twisted her ears and calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... Sugar Sprinkles and the others and I are about to make it even more brand new as we bring up the furniture in here. Russell: Well, Buttercream. If we're gonna let in the pets we know in our clubhouse, we just need a squirrel to gather every furniture. Vinnie: Even if we don't know what you said, we'll always say what when we need it. Minka: But we've gotta promise Blythe and Madison we wanted to keep this clubhouse a secret alright? Buttercream: (Stamps her feet and twisted her ears) We'll keep a promise. Any-hoo... All of our friends wanted you out here so please come and play. Sunil: Sure. What's the idea wanting us out here? Buttercream: Follow me. (She leads Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling right back outside the day camp area with all 14 Littlest Pet Shop Pets waiting for them) Penny Ling: Oh hey guys. What's shaking? Scout: Tomorrow we planned to have the clubhouse with lots of furniture. I want to shred paper by making a bunch of curtains. Esteban: Vinnie, you should be helping me with the rugs. Shahrukh: Sunil, you should be helping me with the windows. Madame Pom: Zoey, you should be helping with the clothes Blythe designed for us dogs to wear. Olive: And I'll have Minka do with some buckets of paints. Sweet Cheeks: I'll have... Nah. I've got nothing. I don't know who I'm with. Except for Blythe. Sugar Sprinkles: And Pepper would help me and Buttercream with the oven and the deserts. Digby: Penny Ling, may I have you do the gathering of our stools and tables? Penny Ling: Sure, Digby. Why not? Mary Frances: And I'll have Russell Ferguson to help me out with the refrigerator! Russell: Good! I'm glad we all gonna have to work together as a team to have our clubhouse filled with a lot of furniture! Desi: Where are we going to gather all that furniture? (Squawks) Gail: There must be another store we should go to but where? Tootsie: We need to think of a furniture to buy for the clubhouse. Wiggles: Try asking your rat friend. I'm sure he'll know everything about our clubhouse. Vinnie: You mean, Pete? Good idea. And I think I'll know just where to find him. Everybody follow me to the Downtown City Dump! Minka: I hope he knows what he's doing. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 pets heading out for a walk toward the Downtown City Dumpster where they met Pete the rat) Pete: Well, if it isn't Vinnie Terrio. And I've see you brought your friends along. Vinnie: Hey, Pete. Everyone this is Pete the rat. Always helping me get back to the pet shop when Blythe got sick all of a sudden when she can't hear what we're saying. Russell: Hi. I'm Russell and this is Zoe, Pepper, Minka, Sunil and Penny Ling. And I would like to welcome you to the pet shop day camp. While your outside in the dumpster. Pete: Pleasure. So what brings you all here? Esteban: We seek the furniture of what we can use for our new clubhouse inside the day camp area. Desi: Something like refrigerator and television and (Squawks) a table and a rug and the (Squawks) chairs that we can sit on all around us. Sunil: Do you think that we can borrow them all? Sweet Cheeks: We'd promised we returned you a favor. Pete: Of course. Boys, Girls, Let's make a deal! (He whispers to all the 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets as he gets an idea) "20 Minutes Later..." (All 22 Littlest Pet Shop pets already brought in the furniture inside the day camp area and felt really tired and hungry as their stomach growls except for Pete) Pete: There! All the furniture is near and in place in the new clubhouse. You guys are looking tired and very hungry. Wiggles: (Picks up the bag full of kibble and started to eat them all) I'm sorry. You haven't asked for a bite. Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Panting as their stomachs growl) Buttercream: Sorry. We're so tired and hungry as a pig. Mary Frances: Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Olive: There's no way Wiggles can hog all the kibble with his claws. Esteban: Why not use the extra kibble from the tube? Sweet Cheeks: Brilliant. There's plenty more kibble where that came from. Gail: Poor dear sister. Sure got hungry for carrying all that furniture. Madame Pom: I agree. Arf! Digby: Let's go get some kibble from inside the new clubhouse. Tiger: You guys never learn. There's not much kibble in here. Scout: Follow me. (She leads the 15 Littlest Pet Shop pets all the way to the tube filled with a lot of kibble) Desi: So this is where the kibble has been (Squawks) inside the tube for left overs. Sugar Sprinkles: Who wouldn't knew we have the kibble over here? Tootsie: I don't know if we can all eat these kinda things. Besides. There's not enough food bowls in the day camp area. Only seven of them for each and every main pet. Sweet Cheeks: Let's bring the kibble to Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling so that they wouldn't go hungry again. Tiger: Before Blythe or Madison show up that were hungry pets. Buttercream: Exactly what we were thinking. Come on! (So all 16 Littlest Pet Shop pets filled every single kibble from inside the tube and into the seven food bowls and brings them all over toward Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling) Here you are pets! Hope you don't get too extra hungry for your growling tummies. Russell: Thanks, Buttercream! You and the others are life savers! Wiggles: I want some more kibble! Somebody get some from inside that clubhouse. Desi: I'm on it. (Flies inside the clubhouse and brings out more bags of kibble for Wiggles McSunbask to eat) Shahrukh: Alligators are not the only ones who are hungry. Us pets too if we quickly don't eat them. Vinnie: (Eats the kibble from the food bowl) So you're gonna stay here and help us out with the new clubhouse right, Pete? Pete: As long as we keep it a secret from other humans. Sunil: That except for Blythe and Madison who can understand what we're saying. Pete: Who are Blythe and Madison? Zoe: Oh some two girls who owns the shop. Minka: Blythe is the only human who can understand what we're saying. Penny Ling: And Madison is the temperly employee thinks that we're... well you know. Pepper: Some of us pets can eat kibble to refill our talents. Russell: Okay. Come on pets. Let's get started bringing in the furniture to the new clubhouse. All other pets: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Cut back to Blythe, Madison and Mrs. Twombly inside the shop) Blythe: Only a few more hours till the pets get hungry and tired. Madison, do you think that you can feed Zoey, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling with no problem? Madison: No problem. I can handle it. That and my rubber gloves on. Mrs. Twombly: The customers pets are waiting for so long to eat kibble from the bags. I guess I better filled the tube up with more food. (Does so as she went inside the day camp area where all 22 Littlest Pet Shop pets and Pete are) Madison: I just hope I could feed in just the right time after dinner. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and Pete in the day camp area bringing in all the furniture inside the new clubhouse so that they use it for later) Penny Ling: There! That's perfect. All the furniture is now in place for our new clubhouse. Zoe: Good. All we could do now is eat some kibble. Pepper: Who's in the mood for a break? Minka: Here's comes Mrs. Twombly now. Vinnie: I wonder what she wants. Sunil: We should go see if she needs something for us pets. Russell: Great! (So all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and Pete peeked out and saw that Mrs. Twombly is refilling the kibble inside the tube and crispy insects inside the other) Mrs. Twombly: (Humming) Pete: So... This must be Mrs. Anna Twombly huh? Mrs. Twombly: (Humming continues) Shahrukh: She's in charge of us pets while we do some fun around here. Madame Pom: Let's go see. (Now all 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and Pete went out of the clubhouse and saw Mrs. Twombly who stopped humming as she is about to speak to them) Mrs. Twombly: Good news my sweeties! Madison is about to feed each and every one of you pets till dinner time. (Sees Pete the rat) Ooh. And who this little feller? Pete: (Squeaks) Mrs. Twombly: This is... Pete the Rat. One with an eye patch. All 22 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Making such animal noises) Pete: (Squeaks) Mrs. Twombly: Here comes Madison now. I hope she could feed the seven of the main pets for a start. (Madison comes inside the day camp area ready to feed the pets as Mrs. Twombly walks off) Madison: (Took out the bags full of kibble right out of the clubhouse) Vinnie: Told you that she would come back and feed us some kibble. Madison: Time for me to feed all of you pets. And if I mean pets. I met Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling. (Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling came toward Madison with seven food bowls all around here as she pours the kibble in each and every one of them) But don't you worry other pets. There's plenty for each and every one of you. (All 15 Littlest Pet Shop Pets went to the tube to get some kibble as Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling eats all the kibble from their food bowls) Pete: I gotta hand it to ya, young lady. You're not so bad for a human. Madison: Oh and who are you? Pete: I'm Pete. Leader of the Rat Pack. I have an eye patch on. Madison: Nice to meet you. Penny Ling: Thanks for feeding us, Madison. We love you and Blythe working together. Zoe: We've got an hour till our owners pick us up. Minka: Plus... We've got the clubhouse to work on tomorrow. Pepper: You know, Blythe usually feeds us pets while not using her rubber gloves. Madison: I hope we'll get along just great. Now that I can understand what you're saying. Buttercream: (Hops over to Madison) We can't decide which one of these tubes is a kibble or a crunchy insects. Could you help us? Madison: Sure. (Then Blythe came inside the day camp area next to her) Blythe: I have to admit, Madison. You really saved the day feeding the seven of the main pets. Who wouldn't know if they would ever go hungry at first? Madison: Thanks Blythe. Hope I could catch up to what you are doing at our jobs as employees. Blythe: Trust me. You just did. Vinnie: Hey. Has anybody got any of those crunchy insects? Blythe and Madison: Who the what now? (Shahrukh fills the food bowl up with crunchy insects) Shahrukh: Amma cures. THE END Credits Henry Ryan Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts